


A Motherfucking Symphony

by bunnytier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choking, Fetish, Smut, turntechgoddamnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnytier/pseuds/bunnytier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut written for Cheska (turntechgoddamnit.tumblr.com) featuring her/Gamzee.<br/>If my Grand Highboob cosplay this weekend doesn't please her, this will instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Motherfucking Symphony

I had never seen anything so grand in my life; I could tell, even just from a single glance, that it wouldn’t fit inside. Nevertheless, Gamzee still shoved it in without so much as a flinch and I gasped, covering my mouth with my only free hand. He’d done it.

“I can’t believe you were able to fit that entire hot dog in your mouth!”

Gamzee chuckled as he chewed, a loopy grin widely spread on his painted face. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing at his dopey expression and I fell back on the floor, my stomach beginning to hurt from laughing up a hurricane. I clutched my stomach pathetically in a feeble attempt to cut myself off but I failed miserably, my legs curling up to my chest in both pain and joy. His sense of humour was definitely why I adored Gamzee so much and he never failed to show it off.

“I told you I could, bro,” he finally said when he managed to swallow it all. “You motherfucking doubted me and now I get to reap my motherfucking reward.”

I paused, my laughter dying away into an echoed simmer as I rolled over and looked up at him. That silly grin was long gone, and instead he smiled down at me scarily, with one corner cocked up and his sharp teeth flashing me. While it was a look to definitely fear, at the same time it was seducing me. I wanted to look away but I never could; his luscious tongue whispered to me, raised eyebrows calling me, and his lips inviting me closer.

“Your...reward?” I questioned, sliding to a comfortable sitting position against my bed, at the same time moving away from Gamzee. He barely noticed, but shifted closer all the same.

“Yeah...my motherfucking reward. Don’t you remember promising me I could have my way with you if I could do it, Cheska?”

Gamzee’s hot breath simmered against my skin, burning up my cheeks and making me all sorts of dizzy. I struggled with all of my might to continue looking up at him, knowing that if I did not keep my eyes steady they would roll back into my head from his scent.

“I...I was joking...” I remembered suddenly, and it truthfully was nothing more than a joke because I hadn’t thought he could really fit the entire thing in his mouth. I recalled the hot dog but couldn’t smell it on his breath; he only smelled of the sopor slime he’d ingested that kept him sane and well, a minty kind of smell that was warm and soothing instead of cool and refreshing. It ached at my nose and sent my brain into a fuss and I had to restrain myself from latching onto him, smelling him some more.

“It didn’t sound like a motherfucking joke to me!”

Gamzee chuckled, his eyes searing mine with an intense gaze, tension thick as flame dancing between our lips, mocking me and taunting me to take the first move. When I didn’t, Gamzee gave in and cut shot the distance between us, pressing his lips—and his firm body—to mine.

It was almost too much to bear as he sucked me dry, nibbling on my bottom lip as he pushed his tongue into my mouth without courtesy of an invitation. We battled for supremacy over the blazing battlefield but in the end he pushed me back, his tongue wrapping around mine and his teeth clasping down on the tip to keep me from running away. While he held my tongue in place his hands wandered aimlessly on my body, tracing my curves roughly but steadily. He cupped my breasts in his hands and gave a surprising squeeze as he nipped my tongue, smirking against my drowning lips cockily. I was losing to him, with no will in my mind nor muscle to fight him, but I did not mind. A bit of my pride bruised faintly but the fact that Gamzee was memorizing the underside of my tongue made me much less bitter about it.

When he finally pulled away I had to gasp for air, my eyes finally pushing back behind my eyelids as ecstasy shot down my back like renegade fireworks. Gamzee wasted no time and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up onto the bed and throwing me down with little care to if he did so roughly. I hardly noticed until he quickly ripped off my hoodie, exposing my chest to his drunken eyes. Habitually I moved to cover myself but Gamzee moved faster, grabbing my wrists and throwing them over my head. Under his grip I couldn’t move even half of an inch, and when I tried he chuckled at my attempt. His eyes had thinned, his whole face softer, but his smile sat sharp on his face and he flashed me a toothy grin I knew was trouble. I looked further into his eyes and saw the excitement that could only come from a Gamzee that was bad news...a sober Gamzee.

When I realized this I tried to escape his grip again, but he only laughed at me. I didn’t want to give up right there, but without a word Gamzee flipped me over and when I landed hard on the bed he snatched my panties and whipped them across the room, uncaring to where they ended up, only focused on the treasure he’d unburied. He grabbed my butt cheeks and firmly squeezed, and while I softly heard a slight mutter of “honk,” it went unnoticed as he traced his finger around my lower lips, outrageously holding back in order to touch as softly as possible. While it was barely a graze his touch stirred me like an electric shock and I squirmed under his single finger. He held me down with one hand so no matter how much I wriggled I would not get away, and as he forced me to succumb to the delicate wisps I let out a string of moans, each growing louder than the next.

“You’ve got such a MOTHERFUCKING SWEET LOOKING PUSSY,” he exclaimed excitedly, sticking his finger inside of me as he raised his voice. With his voice I gasped and cried out, my fingers desperately clutching the sheets underneath me. He moved his finger about me slowly, feeling every inch of my insides as he searched for the places that made me whimper most. As he found them, he stuck another finger in and began to move them about in a rougher pace. I could barely hear the sound of how wet I was over my moans but Gamzee muttered a comment about it I could not, and bothered not to, make out. He was drowning me again in my own ecstasy, and anything else that went around me was irrelevant. Anyone could have walked in at that moment and I wouldn’t have even realized it.

Gamzee thrust his fingers in and out rapidly, rubbing against the spots that made me cry out in a pitch I never thought I could reach. I felt myself reaching my climax quickly, but as he continued it was like I was walking on an endless path; I was so close and yet it still wouldn’t come. Desperate, I reached out and grabbed onto Gamzee’s hair, yanking him without meaning to, but in the surprise he thrust his fingers harder than ever and I reached the end, yelling out as I reached my climax. I bucked my hips upward and remained there until Gamzee took his fingers out, and crawled over my body.

“That sounded LIKE IT WAS FUCKING FANTASTIC! I hope that pussy MAKES ME MOTHERFUCKING FEEL AS FUCKING GOOD!”

I barely came to as he fiddled with his long, rock-hard penis. I’d thought that troll sex was different from human sex but from what it looked like, everything seemed about the same. I put my hand on his bare chest and pushed him away.

“Wait, Gamz—”

I couldn’t even finish his name before he clasped his wide hand around my throat, pushing me down into the bed. For a moment it felt like nothing, I thought I could breathe, so I simply gasped from surprise. However, as my breath left me and I discovered I couldn’t draw another back in, I began to curl under him. My fingers and toes twitched and grasped desperately, yet pathetically, onto the bed sheets and I squirmed. Gamzee didn’t seem to mind, and just chuckled.

“I’m gonna fucking make A MOTHERFUCKING SYMPHONY OUT OF YOUR SCREAMS!”


End file.
